


Sisters night

by JaceRMontague



Series: Danvers sisters week 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DanversSistersWeek, Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: This is short. I am sorry. Thus is the first thing I've written since sanvers week.





	Sisters night

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I am sorry. Thus is the first thing I've written since sanvers week.

The door swung open and a streak of red and blue flashed across the apartment, switching from the red and blue of the super-suit to the grey and black of the hoodie and leggings that had belonged to Alex in college, before the door had even shut.  
Alex had been reading on the sofa and before she could find her sister in the apartment, blonde hair fanned across her legs as Kara flopped down on the sofa, her head on Alex’s thighs tugging a blanket over them both as she draped an arm over her eyes.

  
“Hard day?” Alex asked softly as she began stroking her sister’s hair.

  
“Why’d you have to have a day off?”

  
“J’onn forced me to.”

  
The whinge in her big sister’s voice made Kara laugh a little.

  
“What was so awful about today?”

  
“It was so boring.”

  
“Did you really burst into my apartment looking all existential because you were bored at work?”  
Kara sat up, ready to defend herself

  
“Well! I mean! Well! – yes”

  
Alex burst out laughing

  
“Aw, Kara, how will you cope when I go on holiday with Maggie next year?”

  
“I’ll have the superfriends and I have a date with Lena next week so hopefully I’ll have loads of time with her so I’ll cope just fine. Have you decided where you two are going you’re going or are you still trying to bribe her with a flash grenade?”

  
“I didn’t try to bribe her! She wants to go somewhere warm because she grew up in blue springs and I want to go somewhere co- I’m sorry, did you just say you – Miss ‘we’re just friends!’ – are going on a date with Lena Luthor?!”

  
Kara blushed and couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face as she flopped back down so her head was back on Alex’s lap.

  
“Uh-huh”

  
Alex grinned and laughed as she hit Kara’s hip

  
“Elaborate!”

  
“She came to my office-“

  
“Did she fill it with flowers again?”

  
“Yes but it’s not part of the story yet”

  
“How is it not part of the story yet?”

  
“She filled it after I asked her to go on a date with me”

  
“You asked her?!”

  
“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

  
“I owe Maggie that flash grenade.” The redhead mumbled begrudgingly knowing full well that Maggie would be ecstatic - not because of the flash grenade but because she was right.

  
“You were betting on this?”

  
“Of course we were.”

  
“You two suck”

  
“Nah we don’t.”

  
“You so do.”

  
“How about I order pizza and potstickers and you can tell me how you asked Lena Luthor out and help me come up with a good holiday idea Maggie will like?”

  
“If I can tell you how much you and Maggie suck”

  
“we don’t suck!”

  
“you do. But we’ll discuss it over pizza”

**Author's Note:**

> I've a feeling the spacing on this is atrocious but I did it on my iPod, I hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
